


Too Hot

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, herc and yancy getting it on, ice lollies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>frikadeller asked for Herc and Yancy and ice lollies (popsicles). This happened.  I make no apologies for how fluffy it gets. I just want Yancy to be happy. >.></p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frikadeller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frikadeller/gifts).



It's hot as hell, which probably explains why Raleigh's still in the pool, Max watching idly from the shade of Chuck's lounger. They'd tried to get the dog to take a dip too but he was having none of it.

Yancy's kept them all company for long enough, now he's itchy with sweat prickling at his nape, with a need for Herc's smell and warm skin. He puts down the book he hadn't been reading anyway, and gets up to head inside, ignoring Raleigh's whistles.

"Keep it inside!" Chuck yells, and Yancy just gives him the finger, sliding open glass doors and stepping in, onto blissfully cool tiles.

Herc's at the kitchen counter, preparing salad for lunch, and doesn't turn around when Yancy comes in behind him, covering his eyes. "Guess who."

"Sharon Stone," Herc says, and Yancy bites his lip not to laugh.

"Good guess, but try again."

"Hmm, this is a hard one..."

Yancy smirks, pushing up against Herc because yeah, he is, and Herc _knows_ the effect he has. "Uh huh."

"Wait. One of the Becket brothers," Herc says. "The better-looking one, am I right?"

"Dammit, Herc, no. Raleigh's still splashing around out-" Yancy yelps as Herc turns around and hoists him up onto the worktop. Moans when Herc kisses him, warm and peppery with the taste of celery.

"Let's just agree to disagree on that, shall we? You bored of the pool already?"

"Too hot," Yancy complains, tracing the contours of Herc's face, his collarbone. 

"Maybe you should cool down then, eh?"

"Air con's doing the trick." Yancy grins, finding the stiff little nub of Herc's left nipple and scraping his thumb over it.

"I've got something else that'll cool you down," Herc says, catching Yancy's hand before it can wander any lower. "Stay there."

He goes to the freezer and comes back with one of the ice lollies they'd made earlier, tells Yancy to open up and just pushes it slowly in.

"Shit that's cold," Yancy mutters around the lolly, taking the stick from Herc's hand.

"What the hell else were you expecting?" Herc laughs, curling his fingers under Yancy's thighs.

Yancy pulls the lolly free to stick his tongue out, then licks the length of it as obscenely as possible. Herc just tuts at him, turning back to the salad. He knows this game though, and he knows there's still one eye on him, so he carries on making a show of sucking the lolly. It isn't his fault, he's still horny from the morning, the quick hand job in the shower not quite enough to satisfy his appetite.

"You sure you don't want to go back outside?" Herc asks, glancing over properly just as Yancy bites the tip off the lolly. "Fuck. Yance..."

"Hm? I'm comfy. Right here."

Herc growls, finishing up the salad and putting it away. He fucking makes Yancy wait, too, clearing away the knives and the cutting boards first while Yancy watches, his tongue tingling and his cheeks numb. Finally he comes back over, stepping in between Yancy's thighs, looking like a God. A freckled, scarred, beautifully cut _God._ He puts one hand around Yancy's, pulling the lolly from his mouth to suck on it himself, pale eyes fixed on Yancy, who squirms and leans up to press cold, sticky lips to Herc's jaw.

"You know the kids are fine outside, why don't we go-"

"Comfy right here," Herc says, and rolls what's left of the lolly across Yancy's shoulder, making him hiss and grab at Herc's biceps and completely forget what he'd been thinking. The cold is followed by a hot tongue, Herc's fingertips raking over Yancy's back, and everything _burns_.

"Can't fuck me here," Yancy gasps, trying to pull Herc into him, moaning at the teeth in the meat of his shoulder.

"Can't I? My house..." Herc bites again, sucking the skin in, and Yancy wonders where the lolly went for all of a second before he decides he doesn't care.

"Shit. Herc. That's..." Yancy whimpers, Herc's fingers cold and wet sliding inside his shorts, taking his cock in a firm grip.

"Love those pretty noises you make."

Yancy's cheeks get warmer as Herc strokes, and he's trying to crawl into Herc's skin, worrying at his lip because Raleigh - or worse, Chuck - could come in here any second and see him completely losing it just from Herc's hand. Like an uncontrollably horny teenager, which is what he turns into whenever he gets near Herc. He tries to convey this, but all that comes out is a strangled 'Rals?'

"If they come in here now... well, that's their problem. Not ours. Come on, Yancy, let go."

Herc's voice, that low, delicious growl of it just goes straight to Yancy's cock, making him push himself off the counter. Herc catches him, kisses his mouth, both hands now on his ass. "Fine, I won't fuck you in the kitchen."

+

Yancy sprawls on the sheets, clawing at the pillows while Herc's tongue circles his rim, slow - too slow. Riled up and waiting, and he just wants to tell Herc he's ready but he can't find the words and isn't sure he wants to. Not with Herc's tongue right _there_ , hand warm on his dick, stubble scraping his ass.

It's everything he'd wanted, and it doesn't matter any more that he's still sweating, too hot, the taste of the lolly still in his mouth but all of it's coolness gone.

He twists when Herc licks a long stripe up his spine, takes the tongue in his mouth and hums softly when he's pulled up, back into Herc.

Fingers, where Herc's tongue had been. Slick and too hot, and Yancy can't help pushing back into them, he wants it that badly. Tongue, fingers, cock, as much of Herc as he can possibly have all at once, all settled inside him where he belongs. 

"Hey," Herc says, kissing his ear. Turns him, hands gentle in their rearranging until Yancy's exactly where Herc wants him to be. 

"Hey, gorgeous," Yancy rumbles, thoroughly and contentedly turned on. He blushes, like he can't believe he said that out loud, but Herc's just smiling and fuck, yes, it _is_ gorgeous, _he_ is gorgeous. 

He looks down, wants to help out with the condom but Herc just bats his hands away when he tries and so Yancy rests his head back and closes his eyes when the press of Herc's cock finally comes. Blunt and thick at the head, it makes Yancy chew at his lip until he gives and Herc pushes his hips down, in against Yancy's. Goes deep.

"Wait. Kiss me," Yancy says, insistent hands in the rough of Herc's hair, pulling him in and Herc's moving slow against him and somewhere at the back of Yancy's mind is the thought that this really isn't fucking any more but something else entirely and Herc's mouth covers his and it's just...

He'd wanted Herc the moment they'd met, wanted to feel all the raw strength he could see in those big brawler's arms. Grew into loving him, the more time they'd spent together, or apart. Now there's nothing but time ahead of them both, and- _Shit._

He holds on tightly, shuddering when Herc takes hold of his cock, intent on finishing what he'd started in the kitchen. 

"Okay?" Herc asks, mouth near Yancy's ear, and Yancy just nods, clawing at Herc's back to pull him deeper, tighter, skin on skin because it's all he wants. 

He forces his eyes open when he comes, lets Herc see him lose focus, shows him the moment where it all greys out and there's a hitch in his breath, he digs his fingers into the silk of a scar and watches Herc's brow furrow, watches the fierce determination darken his eyes and sighs into the messy, biting kiss Herc gives him when he comes.

They lie together, sticky and panting, Herc's mouth sliding over Yancy's cheek, wet and hot. 

"Wait," Yancy says, when Herc goes to move. "This vacation..."

"Yeah?" Herc asks, the slightest thread of nervousness to his voice.

"Can it not be?" Yancy sighs at himself, looking into confused eyes, and smiles. "Let me try English this time. I don't want to go. Not away from you, not ever. So can we-"

"I didn't think you would," Herc says, eyes creasing at the edges as he grins.


End file.
